No Escape
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Sylar wants his body back and will do anything to get it. Masturbation, rape and violence. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Written for dark fest on livejournal


Title: No Escape

Characters/Pairing: Matt/Sylar, Janice

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: masturbation, violence and rape. Proceed with caution.

Prompt: Any fandom, any character, bullying

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot. Written for dark_fest.

Summary: Sylar wants his body back and will do anything to get it.

Notes: Well, I've only recently started getting into Heroes again, but the idea of Matt/Sylar with their shared body wouldn't leave me alone and I eagerly awaited each episode just to see what was going to happen between them next. When these prompts came about, I jumped at the chance to write something a little different, a little darker, something I certainly haven't written before. In this, Sylar is in control of Matt's body. It involves VERY dark!Sylar, so be warned! Thanks to the amazing celuthea for betaing! You rock! I hope you enjoy : )

No Escape

'Stop it.'

'No,' Sylar smiled. The room was filled with Janice's muffled screams, his hand clamped over her mouth. Well, Matt's hand. It was Matt's body. Sylar was just in control of it.

He had her pinned to the floor, straddling her body beside the fireplace. Her eyes were wide, terrified, staring up into her husband's face. She was still screaming, trying to get out from under him, but he was too strong. His eyes gleamed.

'Don't do this,' Matt said, voice wavering. He'd never felt so powerless. Sylar clamped a hand over her throat, squeezing hard. Janice's face flushed, then reddened rapidly. Matt tugged his hair fretfully, pacing. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see this. 'Sylar, stop,' he pleaded, desperately.

'Make me,' Sylar said in a low tone, but released the grip on her throat. She gasped, filling her lungs with air. She began to sob.

'Matt, please,' she begged, gripping the front of his shirt. 'Don't do this, I'm your wife, I love you, please.' Tears streaked down her cheeks. Sylar smirked, lowering his mouth to hers and nipping at her full bottom lip.

'You're a dirty little whore,' he hissed against her mouth. 'Say it.'

Janice whimpered and shook her head.

'Say it,' he repeated. Matt looked on, face drained of colour. He watched Sylar's hand move to fondle her breast above her shirt, thumb tracing over her nipple repeatedly. She squirmed beneath him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

'I'm… I'm…'

'I can't hear you,' he said, almost in sing song.

'I'm a dirty little whore,' Janice sobbed, trembling beneath his body. Sylar grinned, sitting up and keeping her arms pinned with his knees.

'I'm going to treat you like one,' he said and he gave her a sharp slap around the face. It resounded through the room and Matt cried out, coming forward. But, he couldn't touch Sylar; he was just a voice in his head, something that Janice couldn't see.

Sylar tore the front of her blouse easily, releasing firm, rounded breasts. The nipples were hard and the corner of his lip curled. 'Excited, are we?' His finger tugged one her left nipple, rolling it between his index finger and his thumb. He twisted it hard and she cried out loudly. Sylar didn't like this. He got to his feet, casting around for a moment before grabbing her blouse and tearing the rest off. He gagged her with it, tying it at the back of her head so her whimpers and sobs were muffled. 'There,' he smiled. He remained standing, hand going for his belt. He unbuckled it, curling one end around his hand. Janice realized what he was about to do too late.

_CRACK_.

Janice screamed through the material as the belt whipped her thigh, attempting to curl from the thrashings. Again and again, until blood began to seep through her trousers and then Sylar stopped, panting heavily. He tossed the belt aside, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Matt was still watching.

He dropped his trousers, his underwear, revealing a thick cock. He clenched the base, running his fist up and down before his thumb circling the slit, gathering the pre-cum there. He knelt and Janice attempted to crawl away. Grabbing her ankles, he dragged her back down, grasping her chin tightly. He forced her to look at him.

'There's no getting away,' he said. 'I'm going to fuck you.' His hands pulled at her trousers, tugging them over her hips and down her legs. 'Oh, how I love a curvy woman.' Her outer thigh was red, bruised and bleeding, deep lashes in her flesh. He tossed her trousers aside, along with her panties, shifted closer with one hand under her bottom. He lifted her hips up and pushed into her, hard.

There was no remorse in his actions. He thrust in deep, pulled out, thrust in deep, pulled out. He didn't look at her, just looked down between them, watching as his manhood slid in and out of her resisting pussy. Janice kept trying to close her legs against him, tears rolling down her cheeks and making her blouse damp. She clawed at his shoulders, attempting to push him back, but he was too strong, even for her.

'Sylar, stop this.' Matt's voice was raw, thick with tears he was struggling to hold in. Sylar didn't answer. He fucked her hard, fingers biting into her thighs, sure to leave bruises in the morning. Suddenly he pulled out, cock slapping against his stomach as he grabbed her legs and yanked them up, onto his shoulders.

'Let's play a new game,' he said, voice soft. Janice whimpered, but couldn't speak for the gag. He guided his cock and pressed the head against her asshole. She cried out, trying to writhe away, shaking her head. Her eyes were wide, pleading. 'Oh, never taken the back entrance before?' he asked, cocking his head with a sly grin at Matt.

Matt, who had sunk to the floor and was sobbing, was still trying to plead with Sylar. Sylar turned a deaf ear and focused back on Janice. 'Well, today's your lucky day.' He pushed against the puckered entrance and Janice gave a muffled scream at the burning sensation. Sylar grit his teeth as he pulled out, only to shove himself back in harder than before. Janice tried in vain to raise her hips away from him, but another slap across the face ended that.

Sylar didn't stop pushing until he was finally fully embedded into her ass and Janice was hysterical. But, he could tell she was losing the energy and will to fight. A movement to the side made Sylar look up. Matt had gotten to his feet and left.

'Hey, where are you going?' he yelled. 'You're missing all the fun.' He pulled out of Janice before thrusting back in again. He used one hand to balance himself and the other dropped to rub her clit. 'There, it's not all so bad,' he said, soothingly. 'Matt, come back and watch me rape your wife. It's not half as much fun without you,' he yelled again over his shoulder, before giving another particularly hard thrust. 'Fucking cheap slut.'

Matt returned; he was holding a bottle of whiskey. Sylar laughed, loudly. 'Oh, not that old trick again. That doesn't work, remember? Hence the reason I'm fucking your wife right now, instead of you.'

Matt, with tears running down his cheeks, unscrewed the top and took a deep swig. Sylar hissed as pain tightening in his stomach, stalling his thrusting actions for a moment. Janice was watching him fearfully.

'Let her go,' Matt growled. Sylar exhaled. Shook his head and cast him a look over his shoulder.

'Get me my body back. Then you can have yours back.'

'You know I can't do that, Sylar,' Matt replied. Sylar's smirk broadened and he pulled entirely out of Janice and stood up. Reaching down, he pulled her up with a fistful of hair. He pulled her gag from her and Janice coughed.

'Watch this,' Sylar said. Janice looked around wildly.

'Who are you talking to?' she screamed. 'There's nobody there. Matt, please let me go, Matt-' Her words were cut off as Sylar pressed his cock against her lips and he forced her to take him deeply, pushing her head until her nose was buried in thick, dark hair. He held her there and after a moment, she tried to push back, face rapidly reddening as he cut off her oxygen.

Matt quickly knocked the bottle back, eyes screwed shut as he drank. Janice's scream broke his drinking and he looked to see her scrambling backwards, naked, bruised and sore as Sylar curled on the ground, gripping his hair. 'Don't do that,' he snarled at Matt. Janice was still screaming. She got to her feet and darted across the room to the telephone. She grabbed it, dialling. Sylar climbed to his feet and stalked over to her.

'Hello, hello? Help me, I'm being attacked, my husband's trying to… trying to…' Janice was crying too hard to get the words out and she dropped the phone as Sylar shoved her backwards into the wall, ripping the telephone cord from the wall. 'The police are going to come,' she stammered, though Matt was pleased as she was staring defiantly up into Sylar's face.

Sylar went to slap her again, but Matt was a step quicker, drinking from the bottle. Sylar cried out, stumbling backwards, bent double. 'Stop,' he yelled, but Matt didn't stop until every last drop had been drunk. The alcohol was buzzing through him, he could barely focus straight. He swayed, blinked and then he toppled over, his world going black.

* * *

Matt was out for roughly a minute. When he woke, he was naked and Janice was crying, trying to reconnect the phone. He got to his feet and she screamed, terrified and pressed herself back against the wall. 'Matt, please, no,' she said to him. 'I've done nothing wrong.'

He looked down at his hands. He was back in his body! He quickly looked around, but Sylar was nowhere to be seen. 'Janice, I'm sorry,' he whispered, before he turned and fled the room. He had to get away, before Sylar came back.

* * *

Matt was running through woodland. His feet crunched over the dead leaves of the Fall and several times, he almost went sprawling onto his face when stumbling over roots spiraling from the earth. Matt pushed himself faster, gasping for breath, beads of sweat rolling down his round face-

'Where do you think you're going.' Sylar appeared in front of him, looking thunderous. Matt cried out, stumbled to a stop and staggering backwards, gasping for air. He put his hands up in front of him as Sylar approached. Matt backed up against a tree.

'D-don't hurt me.'

'_D-don__'__t hurt me_,' Sylar mocked softly. He was fully dressed, Matt realized. Sylar smirked as he noticed Matt looking him up and down. 'You know, I'm going to have to punish you, Matthew. And it will hurt.'

'You hurt Janice,' Matt suddenly snarled. 'I won't let you get away with that.' He had the body, his body, he could run, maybe, he could-

'I'm in your head,' Sylar snapped, patience suddenly wearing thin. 'You can't run. You can't hide. I know everything about you; your darkest secrets, your deepest thoughts. All your fantasies are at my disposal.' Slowly, Sylar pushed his hand up his own shirt, eyes intent on Matt's and Matt's did exactly the same.

'What about you doing?' he demanded, looking down at his hand which seemed to have a mind of its own.

'Playing,' Sylar replied in a voice that could have been conversational. He tweaked his nipple. Matt did the same, wincing slightly.

'Stop it,' he growled, as his hands moved to undone his belt and push his trousers down his thighs. Sylar grinned.

'I don't think so,' he replied. 'You deserve to be punished for the little trick you played earlier. You thought you were being smart, but remember,' Sylar told him, a dark gleam in his eye. 'You can't escape from me.'

Matt swallowed hard. Sylar was now pulling his throbbing manhood from his trousers, causing Matt to mimic the actions. He couldn't see a way out of this. Sylar was strong, too strong and all Matt could do was press back against the tree and take what was coming to him. Sylar fisted his own erection, squeezing the base hard. A grunt was forced past his lips as he stroked the length and back again, thumb brushing over to slick head which glistened with pre-cum.

Matt was fisting his own cock, actions identical. He squeezed his eyes shut, looking at the black behind the lids of his eyes rather than at Sylar himself. He didn't hear the other man approach until his voice was suddenly in his ear, causing Matt to jump.

'Imagine if someone came here now,' Sylar murmured softly. He was pumping his own dick hard and fast and Matt's wrist ached in an effort to keep up. 'Just some fat little man in the woods jerking off. Probably call the police and you'll be arrested with your pants around your ankles and your cock in your hand, jerking away because I won't stop. Ah, and I'll enjoy every last minute of it.'

'Fuck you,' Matt hissed, biting back a whimper that threatened to escape when Sylar gave a particularly hard squeeze.

Sylar took a step back and Matt opened bleary eyes. 'Turn around.'

'No.'

Sylar raised an eyebrow. 'Turn around.'

'No.'

'_TURN AROUND_!' Sylar screamed and Matt cried out as his head throbbed, white pain flaring in front of his vision as his hands flew up to clasp against his head. Sylar smiled, watching as Matt slowly turned, clinging to the tree for dear life. Sylar came forward, reaching out the follow the curve of Matt's ass. 'Good boy,' he smiled. Matt tensed beneath him. Tears were splashing on his cheeks.

Sylar gave him a firm spank, the slap echoing through the trees along with Matt's cry of surprise. Sylar watched as the red mark formed on the pale flesh. He reached down, pulling off his belt and wrapped one end around his hand.

Without warning, he cracked the belt. Matt screamed, nearly biting the bark of the tree in an attempt to escape from the pain. Sylar smiled. He cracked the belt across the tops of Matt's thighs and another, straight away, across his left ass cheek.

The pain was incredible. The belt left a burning sensation, a stung, a throb and over and over, he hit him with the belt until Matt's legs gave way and he collapsed to the leaf-littered ground. 'Stop it,' he sobbed, curled in a ball. 'You win. You fucking win.'

'I'd already won,' Sylar smiled, kneeling down beside Matt's head. He reached down, touching Matt's cheekbone with the tips of his cool fingers. He gave a sadistic smile, cocking his head lightly. 'You should have realized that from the start.'

The End


End file.
